1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive brassiere and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an adhesive brassiere and a method of manufacturing the same, wherein a molded brassiere cup is manufactured by a computer numerical control (CNC) mold including a barrier hole defining a V-shaped cross section to form a rim around the molded brassiere cup and is finish-cut by a steel cutter on a press, and an adhesive is applied to an inner surface of a brassiere cup so that the adhesive brassiere is secured only by the adhesive strength of the adhesive, without any shoulder or back straps, whereby this strapless and backless brassiere has an esthetically excellent appearance and does not cause any skin irritation problems including itching.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the standards of the beauty of a woman have been gradually westernized, the preference to an ample bosom is increasing. Thus, many functional brassieres to enhance the appearance and shape of the breasts have been released. Among the functional brassieres, strapless and backless adhesive brassieres which directly adhere to the breasts, unlike conventional brassieres, are very popular to young women. In an adhesive brassiere, an adhesive layer is formed on an inner surface of each brassiere cup to be in contact with a breast, so that the brassiere is secured to the breasts by the adhesive.
However, conventional adhesive brassieres have problems, such as causing skin troubles by the contact of the adhesive with the skin during use, maintaining the intensity and consistency of the adhesive strength, and finishing an edge of the brassiere cup so as to have an esthetic appearance. Further, it is difficult to produce adhesive brassieres on a mass-production basis which is required to lower the manufacturing unit price to compete with other brassiere products.
To solve the aforementioned problems, Korean Patent No. 911912 discloses a seamless adhesive brassiere and a method of manufacturing the same. In this patent, the seamless adhesive brassiere is manufactured by cutting an edge of a molded brassiere cup by using ultrasonic waves. A foam layer is positioned between an inner fabric and an outer fabric of the molded brassiere cup. However, in this patent, since the edge of the molded brassiere cup is finish-cut by using ultrasonic waves, an end of the foam layer melts by the heat generated when the ultrasonic waves are generated. The melted foam flows into the fabrics positioned at the inner and outer surfaces of the foam layer and hardens, together with the fabrics, causing the hardened fabrics to scratch the skin of a user.
Furthermore, as the brassiere is repeatedly washed, the foam is discolored or oxidized, causing it to crumble and leaving crumbled portions on the skin of the user.
In addition, a conventional brassiere uses a casting mold when manufacturing a molded brassiere cup. Thus, since productivity is low, mass-production is nearly impossible. Furthermore, since an error inevitably occurs at an edge part of the molded brassiere cup, an ultrasonic cutting or dissociation process is required. In the ultrasonic cutting process, a molded brassiere cup is cut by using heat. Thus, parts of fabrics cut by heat become hard, and moreover, portions of the foam layer melts and flows into the fabrics due to the heat. Consequently, since the edge of the brassiere cup is finished to be unsmooth and irregular, it does not feel good and irritates the skin of the user, causing a scratching feeling. It is also visually unappealing or undesirable.